Don’t Worry
|artist = ft. |year = 2015 |dlc = January 26, 2017 (JDU) January 30, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 94 |kcal = 11.9 |dura = 3:34 |nowc = DontWorryMadcon |audio = |choreo = Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BPzwBzQgY9l/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) }} "Don’t Worry" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two men who are wearing space-like clothing; both of them have two outlines in full opacity that is in black and light blue. P1 P1 has tall bumpy top hair. He wears a pair of sunglasses, a red necklace, a silver suit with orange bracelets, a black watch, and a pair of silver shoes. P2 P2 has short black hair. He wears a pair of shades, a gold suit with purple bracelets, a black watch, and a pair of gold shoes. Dontworrymadcon coach 1.png|P1 Dontworrymadcon coach 2.png|P2 Background The background begins in a black room with five doors, which open to different backgrounds. It then burns out to an array of backgrounds from previous songs in the series. Each returning background gets a brief, altered color tone. Reused backgrounds *''Holding Out for a Hero'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Starships'' *''What Is Love'' *''Cake By The Ocean'' *''I Gotta Feeling'' *''Dragostea Din Tei'' *''Let's Groove'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Oishii Oishii'' *''Only You (And You Alone)'' *''Don't Stop Me Now'' *''Uptown Funk'' *''Wherever I Go'' *''What is Love'' (Car Version) *''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Born This Way'' *''Love Is All'' Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Kneel with one leg forward, then stretch your hands forward and shake them and your right leg up and down. Dontworrymadcon gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Dontworrymadcon gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the second song by Ray Dalton in the main series. *"Dirty" and "s**t" are censored. *'' '' was first confirmed by @just_dance_nl on Instagram. However, the post confirming this song was deleted days after it was posted.File:ProofDW.png *The final two "Don't worry about a thing" weren't shown in the lyrics. Classic *'' '' is the third routine whose background consists of recycled sceneries from previous maps, after Rock Lobster and Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version) And followed by 1999 *During the first part of the bridge, the coaches are seated in the car seen in What Is Love (Car Version). This marks the first time a dance routine requires sitting down in only one point of the song. *At the beginning of the routine, when P1 "opens" the doors, the fifth door shows a background that is similar to the background of Te Dominar. *In the menu images and the coach selection images, the coaches light blue outlines are faded, despite the outlines being in full opacity in the actual routine. *P1 s avatar has a purple collar, even though his collar is actually red. *When was first added to along with Chiwawa (Remastered Version, by Barbie), the routines did not have the "NEW" indicators, and they were only accessible through the "Recommended" section. **These errors have been fixed for the former on January 31, 2017, but not for the latter. *As of January 31, 2017, did not appear in the list of songs that are released in through the link http://api.justdancenow.com/v1/songs/published, although it was actually released the day before. **This issue was fixed on February 2, 2017. Gallery Game Files DontWorryMadcon_Cover_Generic.png|''Don’t Worry'' DontWorryMadcon_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach DontWorryMadcon_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background DontWorryMadcon_banner_bkg.jpg| banner dontworrymadcon map bkg.png| map background Dontworrymadcon cover@2x.jpg| cover Dontworrymadcon cover 1024.png| cover Dontworrymadcon p1 ava.png|P1’s avatar dontworrymadcon golden ava.png|P1’s golden avatar dontworrymadcon diamond ava.png|P1’s diamond avatar Dontworrymadcon pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Dontworrymadcon_JDU2017.png|''Don't Worry'' on the Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-53-47.jpg| loading screen Promotional Images Just Dance Now 2017-02-03-14-34-53.png| notification Others ProofDW.png|Original teaser Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-54-39.jpg|No GUI gameplay 1 Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-54-47.jpg|No GUI gameplay 2 Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-55-10.jpg|No GUI gameplay 3 Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-56-37.jpg|No GUI gameplay 4 Videos Official Music Video Madcon - Don't Worry feat. Ray Dalton (Official Video) Don't Worry (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Don’t Worry - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Don't Worry 5 stars Superstar Nintendo Switch Don’t Worry - Just Dance Now Don't Worry - Madcon Ft. Ray Dalton - Just Dance 2018 Don’t Worry - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Ray Dalton Category:Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Jerky Jessy